Surprise du matin
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: Katsuki se réveille en retard. Dans l'empressement, il oublie de s'occuper du cadeau que Mère Nature, cette Traîtresse, lui avait laissé ce matin-là. Heureusement que Deku est là pour lui donner un coup de main !


**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Enfin quelque chose qui est officiellement un OS ! (1.072 mots xD)**

 **Bon, pour ceux qui voulaient un peu de citron, vous voilà servis !**

 **J'espère que vous serez frustrés MOUHAHAHAHA !**

 **Bon, je vous retiens pas plus !**

 **Genre : Romance, lime**

 **Pairing : KatsuDeku**

 **Rating : M**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Bakugou était en retard. En tout cas assez pour rater son bus. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait courir pour atteindre Yuuei à temps. C'est avec une grande hâte qu'il s'était habillé, il était ensuite parti sans manger. Katsuki avait utilisé son Alter pour aller plus vite en chemin.

Mais voilà, le blond avait oublié quelque chose ce matin-là.

Il était un adolescent bourré d'hormones. Et Mère Nature avait donné aux hommes la surprise du matin. Traîtresse.

Donc il était rentré dans la salle de classe, l'érection plutôt voyante emprisonnée dans son pantalon. Comme dit plus haut, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Alors il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce crétin de Deku s'était jeté sur lui pour l'emmener autre part.

Ils se retrouvaient donc dans les toilettes des hommes.

« Putain Deku, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!»

Izuku commença à bégayer en rougissant, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Finalement, il décida de plonger les pieds dans le plat.

« Tu as u-une... érection. Et je pensais qu'il aurait été préférable que les autres ne le voient pas...»

Le regard de Katsuki descendit sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon avant de piquer un fard. Il s'enferma dans l'une des cabines des toilettes. Merde... Deku l'avait vu dans cet état. C'était vraiment embarrassant bordel !

Des brides de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Merde merde merde. Il avait rêvé qu'il... Avec Deku. Avec Deku putain ! Et maintenant il avait la gaule alors qu'Izuku était juste derrière la porte. La situation l'excitait autant qu'elle l'horrifiait et il ne put retenir un gémissement rauque.

« B-Bien, je te laisse Kacchan. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je donnerais une excuse au professeur...»

Katsuki sortit rapidement des toilettes pour rattraper Izuku. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant une main sur son bras. Il se retourna vers le blond qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, la peau du visage rouge vif. Deku déglutit avant de ramener Katsuki dans la cabine.

« Appuis-toi au mur, Kacchan...»

Le blond posa ses mains contre le mur carrelé. Il était face à la cuvette et il sentait la présence de Deku dans son dos. Katsuki ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire. Il voulait juste qu'Izuku le touche, le soulage. Il voulait Izuku pour lui tout seul.

Bakugou sentit son pantalon et son boxer glisser contre ses jambes. La main de Deku vint emprisonner son membre pour faire d'amples mouvements. Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de gémir et inconsciemment, son bassin vint se frotter à celui de Deku. Il s'était déjà masturbé, mais les sensations étaient tellement différentes lorsque c'était la main de quelqu'un d'autre. Et l'idée que ce soit celle d'Izuku l'excitait encore plus.

« A-Attends Kacchan, n-ne bouge pas comme ça !»

Oh non, il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Il sentait l'érection enfermée dans le pantalon de Deku glisser entre ses fesses, et cette sensation était délicieuse. Katsuki cria lorsque le pouce du vert vint appuyer sur le bout de son sexe.

« Pu-putain Izuku...»

Le blond se frotta plus fort contre Deku, pantelant. Il ne tarda pas à jouir, son sperme s'éparpillant dans la cuvette. C'était tellement bon qu'il tomba à genoux. Izuku avait bien fait de prendre des précautions, au moins son uniforme n'était pas foutu. Katsuki se retourna vers Deku qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Lui aussi était dur maintenant mais il n'allait certainement pas demander à son ami de l'aider. Celui-ci le tuerait.

Izuku voulut encore une fois partir mais Katsuki le prit de court en baissant son pantalon et son caleçon. Le blond attrapa le sexe gorgé de sang, toujours à genoux au sol.

« K-Kacchan qu'est ce que- T-tu n'es pas obligé de...

\- La ferme ! T'as intérêt à faire ce genre de choses avec personne d'autre, t'as compris ?!

\- Ça r-ressemble à une proposition Kacchan...»

Katsuki rougit, gêné qu'Izuku ait deviné le fond de sa pensée. Le vert lui remonta le visage pour coller leurs lèvres ensembles dans un baiser doux et enfantin. Prit d'audace, Deku vint joindre leur langue. Cela dû plaire au blond car il sentit un souffle tremblant s'abattre sur son visage.

« E-Enfoiré...»

Katsuki redescendit et goûta le gland d'Izuku du bout de la langue. Il reçut un gémissement qui l'encouragea à continuer. Il essaya tant bien que mal de prendre entièrement le pénis de Deku en bouche mais il n'avait jamais fait cela et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre sans avoir un réflexe vomitif.

Inconsciemment, le vert fourra sa main dans les cheveux blonds, forçant Katsuki à le prendre au plus profond de sa gorge. La sensation était incroyablement chaude et humide. Izuku sentait la langue rappeuse et les lèvres de Bakugou se resserrer autour de lui de façon exquise.

Katsuki accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-viens sous les demandes de Deku. Bientôt, il sentit un liquide salé se rependre au fond de sa bouche. Il l'avala, faisant la grimace devant le goût peu ragoutant. Devant lui, Izuku était tremblant, essoufflé. Très vite, le vert se rendit compte de la situation plus que gênante. Au début il voulait juste donner un coup de main à Kacchan !

« Oh mon... Oh mon dieu Kacchan je suis vraiment désolé ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal ! Je t'ai étouffé ? Désolé ma main est partie toute seule, je... Tu as envie de vomi-

\- La ferme, putain de nerd !»

Katsuki se releva pour attraper Izuku par la taille et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il lui grignota maladroitement les lèvres et migra vers ses joues, ses oreilles pour finir par son cou.

« K-Kacchan, il faut qu'on se rhabille et qu'on aille en cours...»

Le-dit Kacchan grogna en frottant son front contre la clavicule du vert. Il recommença à mordiller et à lécher la peau tendre de son cou, laissant de petites marques violettes après son passage.

« Kacchan, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu !»

Ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent des couloirs. Izuku évitait le regard de Katsuki à tout prix. Il trouvait le silence entre eux extrêmement embarrassant. Était-il en couple avec Kacchan ? Est-ce que ce dernier se moquait-il de lui ? Deku ne savait pas exactement quels sentiments il portait à Kacchan. Pour sûr, c'était plus que de l'amitié...

Tous les doutes d'Izuku disparurent lorsqu'il sentit la main de Katsuki se glisser dans la sienne.

* * *

 _Review ?_

 _(Bah oui sinon plus de citron Mouhaha)_


End file.
